


Some Kind Of Connection

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Hunter!Reader, Older man, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Summary: Supposed to be a drabble but....I can't write short things. Reader is a hunter that finds a brief reprieve with John.





	

A hunter’s life is never easy. That was the line you’d been fed for so long, you’d almost started to believe it.

But you didn’t  _ really  _ feel that way. If anything, being a hunter was what you lived for. Since you were small, growing up around your mother’s weapon cache, learning the tricks of how to field strip a rifle, how to kill a werewolf - it had all seemed like one big adventure then. When you were a teenager, drifting from school to school, learning what you needed to and discarding the rest, hunting was the one thing that gave you hope.

You were making a difference. Being a hero. No one needed to know, and you took pride in saving people. It was difficult, no doubt, when you didn’t save everyone, but that was part of the job.

Then you met  _ him _ .

Well, you’d almost killed him in a case of mistaken identity. He’d been hunting ghouls, and you’d been reading reports of bodies turning up dead in a small town in Minnesota. The weather was cold when you’d gone out to try and catch whatever was killing people, and when you’d been scoping out a deserted park just on the outskirts of town, where the last body was found, you’d seen him taking down an innocent man - or at least, it had seemed that way.

Almost instantly you’d drawn your gun, training it on him as you walked out into the open, watching him pull his machete from the man’s shoulder, his eyes flicking up straight away as he heard your weapon click. His hands went up, palms flat, the machete dangling from his fingers. There was blood on the blade, and it looked black in the dim light from a nearby lamppost.

‘I’d stay right there if I were you.’

The victim on the ground groaned, and you raised an eyebrow. ‘This is not what it looks like.’ The man watched you carefully, and you noticed a bruise on his cheek, fresh looking, still growing. ‘He’s a -’

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence as the “victim” jumped up, rushing you with bared, inhuman teeth. With practiced ease, you put a bullet between his eyes, not even blinking as the other hunter (as was now apparent) took the monster’s head off with one swipe.

‘Ghoul,’ he casually explained, wiping the blade of his machete on his jeans, before kicking the severed head away.

‘Right.’ You nodded, lowering your gun before holstering it. ‘Last one?’

‘Last one.’ The confirmation was almost purred. ‘Didn’t realise there was another hunter on the case.’

‘Just passing through. The dropping bodies got my attention.’

‘There was a few of the fuckers hanging around,’ he replied, smirking. He was older than you, maybe by fifteen years, but damn he was handsome. Short dark hair, salt and peppered scruff around his jaw, and intense dark eyes that almost felt like they could burn right through you. ‘Name’s John. Winchester.’

You narrowed your eyes, unsure of his openness. It wasn’t usual for hunters to make friends, especially not as easily as this. Hunters worked alone; that was what you watched growing up. Your mom rarely teamed up with anyone; the only time she did was to get information.

‘Y/N Y/L/N,’ you offered, hesitantly. ‘Well, guess I’m not needed.’

John chuckled. ‘Job’s a goodun’.’ He looked down at the corpse, and you watched him for a second, licking your lips. ‘I’m gonna grab a drink. Wanna join me?’

There was a heavy pause, before you nodded. ‘Sure. Why not?’ It wasn’t a bad idea. You’d been hunting solidly for the past six months. Talking to someone else for a few hours wouldn’t hurt.

‘There’s a bottle of Johnny in my car. Your place or mine?’

You smiled, knowing this would end in more than talking, and you had no problem with that. ‘How about mine? I’m over at the Diablo, other side of town.’

John returned the smile, walking closer towards you, making your heart thump wildly in your chest. ‘Me too. What a coincidence.’ He was close enough for you to smell the Old Spice aftershave on his neck, and you sucked in a breath, feeling a familiar warm blossom in your core. ‘I’ll deal with the leftovers, yeah? Meet you back at your room?’ You nodded, leaning in almost subconsciously.

‘I’m in 608,’ you breathed, realising how dry your throat had gone. John nodded, still smiling that gorgeous smile of his.

‘Well, Y/N. I’ll see you in a few, yeah?’

*****

John Winchester, as it turned out, had been a hunter for a long time. He had two almost grown sons, somewhere out there, one of whom was at college and the other a hunter like him, currently on a case with a vengeful spirit in Colorado. John had taken this job alone, and you were kind of grateful for that.

For hours, over the bottle of Johnny Walker Blue, you swapped stories. You told him about the wendigo you’d taken down in Maine on your first solo case, the way your mom trained you, and how she’d gone out one evening and never returned. John told you about the monster that had killed his wife, the things he’d fought in the dark, and how he sometimes regretted following this path.

There was less that two shots of whiskey left in the bottom when he leaned in and kissed you, his big hands cupping your face and pulling you in close. He tasted like the whiskey you’d shared, and smelt like Old Spice and gunpowder, but his touch was oh-so soft and gentle. It was the most intense kiss you’d ever had, and you couldn’t help but whimper against him as he pushed you back onto the bed.

His fingers left your face to ghost over your belly as he continued to kiss you, long and deep, with brief interludes for oxygen. The second he tugged your shirt from the waistband of your pants, your heart soared, arousal blossoming in your centre as his fingers travelled further south.

‘Second I saw you,’ he mumbled against your lips, an affectionate tone to his voice, ‘I love me a dangerous woman.’

‘Who says I’m the dangerous one?’ you replied, looking up into his dark eyes, and he smiled, brushing his nose against yours before kissing you again. His fingers slid through your folds, making you gasp into his mouth. ‘Fuck, John…’

He chuckled, his fingers teasing your slick flesh and drawing little breathy moans from your lips, his eyes growing darker with each one. His lips trailed from yours along your jaw, making you writhe like a porn star underneath his touch. Every slight movement of his fingers, the slow thrust of his index finger into your soaked hole, the brush of his thumb against your clit - every single movement made sparks fly white behind your eyes. As you started to pant and whine, John’s lips covered yours again, swallowing down each little whimper as you came on his talented fingers.

His movements didn’t stop as he coaxed you through your climax, and your entire body shook and jerked with the force of the pleasure coursing through your nerves. Slowly, the sensitivity became too much, and you broke away from his mouth, crying out loudly.

‘John, god, fuck, stop, I can’t -’

‘Oh, I bet you can,’ John grunted, pulling his hand out of your pants, and you felt a burst of confidence, grabbing his fingers and pulling them towards your mouth. One by one, you licked his digits clean, keeping your eyes on his as he groaned deeply. ‘Filthy little…’

You grinned, released his hand from yours, and he chuckled, cupping your face and kissing you thoroughly again. He moved over you, straddling your hips, sitting upright and pulling you with him. Almost instantly, your fingers ran over the copious bulge in his pants, squeezing gently, eliciting a deep rumble from his chest. ‘You should show me what you got, John Winchester.’

‘With pleasure,’ he purred, his thick fingers quick to unbuckle his pants. You waited until he had the buttons undone, before helping push his pants as far down as they could go with him straddling you on the bed. The first touch of your fingers against his warm, hard flesh made him growl, and a renewed arousal thrummed through your heightened nerves.

John’s fingers slid through your hair, simply holding you as you licked and sucked at his thick cock, running your tongue around the crowning point of his head. The noises he made were sinful and every single one made you work faster and harder at his length. The second your lips engulfed him, John’s grip on your hair tightened, and you smiled around him, hollowing your cheeks as you started to bob gently, taking as much of him into your mouth as you could.

‘Fuck, sweetheart. Such a hot mouth you got there.’

You looked up, keeping your eyes on his as he started to thrust his hips slowly, and you willed your gag reflex to settle down as the tip of his cock teased the back of your throat. Your tongue kept moving over him, tracing the throbbing vein on the underside of his length, and at that point, John threw his head back, practically snarling as you moved faster against him.

A deep, vibrating groan left his lips, and he pulled back, dragging you off of his cock. ‘Gonna have to stop, or I’m gonna end this night a little sooner than I hoped.’ His fingers remained in your hair as he tilted your head up to look at him. ‘You wanna strip for me, princess?’

The authoritative tone he took made you shiver, and you nodded eagerly, waiting for him to move off of your legs, his cock bobbing softly as he climbed off of the bed. You rolled off of the mattress, getting to your feet on the opposite side of the bed, pushing your unfastened pants down your legs.

‘I never thought I’d end up doing this tonight,’ you commented, not taking your eyes off of him as he stripped out of his shirts, kicking his boots off at the same time. John shrugged, but didn’t say anything, his eyes eagerly drinking in your naked form as you revealed it to him. ‘I don’t run into many other hunters.’ He still didn’t reply, stalking around the bed fully naked to stand behind you. You peeled your t-shirt off, dropping it to the floor, your bra swiftly following as John’s hand came up around your front, cupping your breasts, rolling your already hard nipples between his fingers. A hum of pleasure hung in your throat, increasing when John’s lips started to kiss along your collarbone.

‘I’m in town for a couple more days. Do you have to leave just yet?’ He asked, his words reverberating against your skin.

You shook your head, breathing deeply as he switched from one shoulder to the other, his hands warming your flesh where he kneaded it. ‘I don’t have to be anywhere for a few days,’ you whispered in reply, feeling his thick hard cock press into your lower back. A shiver ran down your spine, the connection between you almost palpable.

You hadn’t felt a connection like this before.

‘Get on the bed, on your knees,’ John commanded and you nodded, moving forward and crawling onto the bed. You instinctively pushed your ass up into the air, presenting yourself for him, and John chuckled at your movement. ‘Now,  _ that’s _ a beautiful sight.’

His large hands framed your ass, opening you up further to his starving gaze. You whimpered into your forearms, wiggling a little bit, prompting a slight laugh from the older hunter.

‘You want this?’ John asked, dragging one hand off of your ass, fisting his cock and dragging the tip through your soaked folds. You moaned and nodded, pushing back against him. His remaining hand tapped against your left ass cheek, and your body twitched in response. ‘Oh, baby. Does someone like being spanked?’

You whimpered loudly, nodding and stretching your arms out over the mattress. John’s cock kept dragging against your pussy, his hand coming down against your ass harder and harder, until the sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the room. With every stroke of his hand against your ass cheek, you cried out, getting wetter and wetter as his cock kept teasing at your entrance.

With a hard grunt, John slid home, and you screamed, the last slap of his hand sending you over the edge into bliss. Your body accepted him with no resistance, John’s hands holding onto your hips tightly and dragging you back against him. Words formed in your mouth - _so good, harder, please, fuck me, oh god, John, John, John_ _-_ but they all came out as cries and screams, and John responded with groans and snarls, his fingers digging into your skin.

Every nerve ending in your body was on fire, fireworks exploding in your core, John’s thick cock providing the spark as he pounded into you. Your knees scraped against the rough sheets, your knuckles white where you clung to the comforter, and you could hear John’s calves hitting against the wooden bedframe.

‘I’m gonna come,’ John warned, not stopping in his brutal pace, and for a second, your mind tried to remind you that you weren’t being safe, but it was hounded right out by the feel of his cock slamming into your sweet spot. A few seconds later, and he lost control, his cock spurting thick ropes of come into your pussy.

Your body slipped free of his, and you collapsed onto the bed, smiling stupidly as you listened to John move around the room. Come pooled between your thighs, and you felt the stinging sensation of where his palm had struck your ass repeatedly.

‘Budge over,’ John whispered, and you moaned, crawling up the bed, waiting for him to join you. ‘Meant what I said.’ He slipped one arm underneath your body, pulling you into his chest, and you sighed contentedly, snuggling into him. ‘Not gotta be anywhere for two days.’

‘Hmmm,’ you replied, feeling sleep dragging at you. ‘I can work with that timeframe.’

John chuckled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. ‘Get some rest, princess. Not done with you yet.’

*****

Two days of amazing sex and stupid amounts of conversation later, you woke up alone. John was gone, the side of the bed he’d been on was still warm, and a note was left on the pillow.  _ Sorry had to go _ , it stated, almost screaming at you. Your heart felt like it would break as the connection you’d felt severed, but you took a breath and forced yourself to move.

An hour or so later, the note floated off of the pillow under the breeze that the closing door created, and there it remained in the empty room.

Sometimes a hunter’s life could be hard. For the most part you found it easy. The hardest part was when you realised, that no matter what happened or who you were with; ultimately you would be alone.


End file.
